


rolling blackout

by maybeimasimp (strawberrybasket)



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Florida, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Just homies cuddling on a couch because they’re gay, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, OOC, Polyamorous Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Some Plot, They all met up, Wholesome, a little ooc, dreamnotnap, dreamnotsap - Freeform, maybe they’re kind of ooc, no beta we die like men, sickfic at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybasket/pseuds/maybeimasimp
Summary: Dream, George, and Sapnap are living together in Florida after meeting up a little while back, and now it snowed for the first time in years.Stuff happens, blackouts occur, and now they only have each other to keep themselves warm.with a hint of sickfic at the endbased on true events lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	rolling blackout

**Author's Note:**

> hey so, i know the summary sucks, so bare with me, but basically i’m stuck inside my house because here in Texas it snowed for the first time in forever and it came down hard, and my electricity went out and i just named the fic rolling blackout cause that’s what’s happening right now and, yeah. i had this fic idea, and here we are. also i just kind of stuck this in Florida for the sake of the fic so i’m really sorry if this is inaccurate to how Florida is actually doing right now, and i just brought George here because why not, y’know?
> 
> anyways, i hope you like it, and please do leave feedback in the comments on anything i can improve !!
> 
> little note here: i just wanted to say that i only ship their personas, and while they’ve said that they’re fine with people writing about them, if either of them ever say they feel uncomfortable about it, i will delete this immediately !!! if i miss it somehow, please let me know and it’ll be taken down !!! i really don’t want to be writing about them if they don’t like it !  
> anyways, that was all, you can continue onto the fic now ^^

Dream was currently brushing his teeth in order to finally get to bed, and was being rushed in doing so.

It had become some sort of tradition for all of them to gather in Dream’s bedroom to sleep, and for them to sleep at the same time.

The rooms that were meant for George and Sapnap were now only ever used for privacy, if ever needed, and recording.

As Dream finished up, he made sure everything was tidy and made his way down the dim hallway, slowly creaking the door open in the slightest way possible.

He lightly chuckled at the sight, George and Sapnap fighting each other with pillows. They always went at it with each other all the time, but they genuinely loved and cared for each other. Right now, they seemed intent on getting one another with the pillows they had in hand, George wielding two and rapidly trying to get a giggling Sapnap from the sides. Poor Patches was hiding under a desk to avoid being squashed by one of them.  
  
Pillows were being thrown everywhere, to the point where they almost hit a picture frame off the wall, and hit Dream in the face once he opened the door and stepped in.

“My god, you might as well’ve broken my nose off with a throw that hard!” Dream exclaimed with a laugh, capturing the attention of the two others in the room.

“Dream! I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice—“

George was swiftly cut off by a pillow landing on his face, to which he ripped off and threw back playfully. Soon, all three of them were engaged in a _very_ serious pillow fight. The only reason they’d stopped when they did was when they’d all admitted defeat and gotten tired. Sapnap was the first to show signs of tire, along with George and so a yawn chain was created, running through the three of them and caused them to laugh as they all cuddled closer to the warmth of the others. Patches finally came out, and laid on top of them, purring as Sapnap stroked her head gently.

Dream pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed a weather notification.

“Woah,” he started, “it says it’s going to snow.”

Sapnap sat up with a bit of surprise,

“Really? That’s... it hasn’t snowed around here in forever!”

Dream and Sapnap looked to George expectantly, as if they were waiting on his opinion.

“What? It snows in London so, it’s not that much of a surprise for me. I don’t see what’s so special about it.” 

The younger two looked at him like he was a madman. “You don’t understand, we like, never get snow, George,” Dream explained, Sapnap nodding along in agreement, the latter deciding to continue the thought,

“I just hope it actually snows this time. It said it’d snow in December too, but it was a sad little snowfall, and it didn’t even last an hour!”

George looked at the two and scoffed,

“So what, you wanna like, go out and play in the snow or something?”

The two didn’t answer; the dead silence was now more than a sufficient answer. George groans and flops down onto his pillow,

“You two are big children.”

Though, he couldn’t help but smile fondly. He loved the two idiots, anyways, so he supposed he could spend a little while out in the snow for them. George sat up, and saw that the two were both making exaggerated frowns. He let out an exasperated sigh, and then a chuckle, and shook his head.

“Alright, fine, I’ll play in the snow with you.”

George was soon tackled by both Dream and Sapnap, and though he was being a bit crushed by their weight, he found the embrace comforting, warm. Soon enough, they found the right position, and let themselves drift off the sleep, hearts and limbs entangled together in a mess of affection and bedsheets.

  
  
Morning found it’s way out quickly, and the little rays of sunlight peeking through the closed curtain were enough to wake George. He attempted to stretch, but found that his arms were being held onto from both sides, and both his legs were stopped short by either Dream’s or Sapnap’s. He always found himself in the middle of both of them like this, but he never minded.

After he untangled himself from both of the (only slightly) younger men, he climbed out of bed, straightening the sheets up over them, and opened the curtains. The first thing he noticed was that everything looked brighter than usual, then he noticed that the view before him was littered with snow. His smile grew, _Dream and Sapnap will be so happy,_ he thought, his contentment rising at the thought of his two loved ones enjoying what could maybe be called proper snow for the first time in maybe years.

He decided to have breakfast ready for them before they got up, so they could enjoy a good breakfast as soon as they did. The two were always hungry after waking up, George had learned.

He headed to their little kitchen, and pulled some eggs, bacon, and pancake mix out from their respective places.

He prepared everything as they should be prepared, except he made the pancakes in the shape of hearts. He realized it was cheesy, maybe cringy, even, but he had fun shaping them, so he didn’t really care. Anyways, it was Valentine’s Day, he had remembered when he was by the window, and had decided to make these pancakes. Patches came up and rubbed against his leg. He bent down to pet her head, and momentarily paused his cooking to feed her before he forgot.  
  


After only a little while of cooking, he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist from behind, a head resting beside his. He didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

”Morning, Dream.” He chirped, tilting his head so he could get a little peck on the cheek, which he did receive.

”Good mornin’,” came Dream’s low, groggy voice. He just kind of stood there behind George, obviously still tired. George smiled and nudged him off gently; he had to get to the pancakes.

”Noo.. stay,” Dream pleaded quietly, squeezing George’s waist only a little more, to emphasize that he wasn’t letting go.

”Dream, the pancakes’ll burn if I don’t flip them.”

”But..”

”Dream, we can cuddle later, but I really need to flip them, m’kay?” George gave Dream a little peck, and went off to flip the half-cooked pancakes. Dream made a whine-like sound and went to prepare only himself and Sapnap some coffee, since he knew very well that George did not like coffee in the slightest. Once the pancakes were flipped, George turned to serve the now ready eggs onto plates.

As soon as he finished the last plate, he heard padding footsteps enter the kitchen, and immediately recognized them as Sapnap’s. He went up to Dream, since he was the closest, and they gave an exchange of little kisses. Then Sapnap came over to George, and hugged him. “Morning smooch?” He tiredly requested, smiling sleepily once he got the kiss from George. He returned one and lingered in the hug before going to prepare his coffee how he liked it. 

George brought the plates of scrambled egg, bacon, and heart-shaped pancakes to the table, and they all sat down. Sapnap giggled at the pancakes, and thanked George for his extra effort, Dream sending a small thanks as well. He thanked them back and ate eagerly, his appetite having grown in the time he cooked the food.

”So, did you two notice all the snow outside?”

Both Dream and Sapnap paused their chewing, and looked up at George. Their eyes displayed an almost childlike wonder in them, and George was so glad it snowed.

Soon after they finished eating and cleaned up, they got ready to go outside, which involved taking all the winter clothes they owned out and putting it on. They didn’t want to ruin their time in the snow by getting too cold. In all honestly, George thought his boyfriends looked a bit ridiculous, wearing all the winter clothes when there wasn’t even that much snow out. Either way, he got dressed appropriately for the weather outside, and prepared to take his boyfriends out into the snow.   
  


  
Dream and Sapnap seemed so extra with the snow, acting like they’d never seen it before even if they obviously had. They had tried to make a snowman together, but the snow hadn’t compacted enough and crumbled back into a pile on the ground.

They were dramatic and made a burial sight for their fallen snowman. George always found their antics adorable, even if they sometimes were stupid.

They ended up having somewhat of a snowball fight, but they were more of throwing snow in their general direction, since they couldn’t really compact the snow well enough. After a little while, the three decided they were cold, and went inside.

”That was possible one of the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.” Sapnap stated merrily, shivering a bit from the residual cold in his socks.

“I agree. But I think the best Valentine’s we’ve ever had was that time George—“ Dream was cut off by a jacket to the face, a sign he took to shut up.

”You two are idiots.”

Dream and Sapnap giggled silently, and George shook his head with a small smile hidden in the folds of his scarf.

They dried the melted snow off and changed clothes, spending the rest of the day with each other and Patches.

As they got ready for bed later that night, Sapnap made a suggestion,

”We should make a sled somehow and slide down a hill.”

They considered it.

Now, as they lay in bed, warm again, they drifted into sleep, and rested for the remainder of the night.

  
  


Like always, George woke up first. He did his usual routine, and thought about what to cook on his way to the kitchen, deciding on omelettes.

He was going to customize each of their omelettes to fit their individual tastes better, but his plans were cut short when he found that the kitchen light would not turn on. He shrugged it off as the bulb being burnt, and told himself to let Dream know later so he could change it.

He went over to try and at least turn the small light on the counter on, but it wouldn’t start up. He also attempted to get the stove going, but it wouldn’t even turn on. He also noticed how the house was getting increasingly cold, and came to the conclusion that the power was out.   
  


He wasn’t all that concerned, really. Because sure, it was snowing outside and they had no heater, but they had blankets, so he didn’t worry about staying warm as much. What did concern him though, was about what they were going to eat. He checked the fridge and saw they had enough milk to have cereal. He didn’t exactly love the idea, but it’d have to do. He was just disappointed that he couldn’t make the omelettes.

He went back to the room to wake the other two, to let them know of the situation. He started with calling their names, but obviously he couldn’t wake them that way. He gently shook both and they got up, Sapnap waking after Dream.   
  


“What’s going on?” Sapnap groggily questioned, sitting up while a still very dazed Dream rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“We, um, we have no power. I guess it went out last night but, it’s getting kind of cold and I thought I’d wake you because right now all we have to eat is cereal,” George explained, Dream mindlessly nodding along until he finally woke up and realized what he was saying.

“Wait, so we’re just gonna... freeze?” Sapnap had a bit of alarm in his eyes, as if he actually contemplated it for a second.

“No! Of course not, we have blankets. It’s just going to be colder and I guess it means we can’t shower or go outside,” George continued, Dream speaking up once they were both done talking,

“So, what should we do?”   
  
“I suppose we should eat and then find out what to do from there,” George answered, getting up off the bed so they would follow, “I suggest you two get a robe or something to keep you a little warm because the kitchen is already pretty cold.”

Dream and Sapnap complied, following after him once they both put a light layer on top of their clothes.

  
  
They finished eating their cereal, and washed the dishes with cold water, since it was really all they had.

George was still washing some dishes, as he had volunteered to do it, and heard his name being called from the small living room they have. He hollered that he’d be there in a second, and put the dishes away.

He made his way to the living room and saw Dream and Sapnap huddled close in a blanket or two, Patches curled up next to them in order to stay warm. He smiled at the sight and Dream noticed him, making motions for him to join them. He complied more than happily and snuggled right in between them, the spot decided by Sapnap and Dream, obviously. While he was technically the oldest, he was treated like this for doing a lot of the house chores. He supposed it was a pro to being good at it.

Once they got settled in, they decided that it would be okay to ruin their sleep schedule and snooze for a few hours more.

George woke up first again, and found that he maybe liked the closer proximity with the other two. He was closely pressed up to Sapnap, whose arm was wrapped around him warmly, and was basically being squished in a sandwich between Sapnap and Dream. He lifted his arm to card his fingers through Dream’s fluffy hair, though he had to keep his arm very bent in order to fit his arm in properly, and received a small appreciative sound from him. He scooted a bit against Sapnap to get more comfortable, and settled in again, his right hand resting on Sapnap’s hand and his left in Dream’s hair.

_I could get used to this,_ he thought, liking the idea of more cold days, neither of them leaving for work nor recording. He liked the idea of cuddling in with his boyfriends, only having one another as a choice to stay warm. It’d take far too long to warm up under a blanket alone, so they’d need each other, naturally.

George knew that sometimes he was a bit stubborn with his boyfriends, maybe harsh. Especially when he and Sapnap get into some kind of argument, but he genuinely loved them to pieces, and he’d do almost anything if it meant their happiness, and he was sure they felt the same.

At the moment, he enjoyed relishing in the heat generated by his larger boyfriends, something he did get to do quite regularly, actually, but it felt different when the atmosphere was cold, with nothing else to heat it. He felt safe in this little bubble of warmth they’d created for themselves. Dream, Sapnap, Patches. They were all important to him and his life, and he couldn’t imagine how he’d survived all his life without them. Well, maybe they were annoying sometimes, but he was always willing to put up with their stupid antics when it came to that, because they really were worth it.

In the time of his pondering, Sapnap had stirred, and put George in a very uncomfortable position, whereas now instead of being spooned like he was earlier, he was being twisted in some sort or way, because Sapnap held his waist, but not his upper body.   
  
He tried to fix it up so he would be a little more comfortable, but Sapnap wouldn’t budge, holding him in place like he were some lightweight teddy bear.

George kept moving around to fix his position and ended up waking Sapnap with all of his movement.

“Why are you moving so much,” he tiredly questioned, loosening his arm, _finally._

 _“_ You’re twisting me, Sapnap,” George complained in response, fixing his position now that Sapnap’s hand only rested on his leg.

“Well, sorry, I was asleep.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“What’s your problem? You like, just woke up.”

“What? If anyone has a problem, it’s you. I was just saying that you were twisting me because you wouldn’t let go of me. You’re so clingy.”

And here they were again, picking useless little arguments that utterly meant nothing. As soon as George finished, he regretted saying that, though. He saw the look in Sapnap’s eyes and knew he shouldn’t have said it.

Sapnap didn’t respond in favor of laying back down and curling up by himself, his back to George. The latter quickly put a hand on his side, trying to pull him back,

“Wait, Sapnap, I’m.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I love it when you hold me but, I was just upset that it was a little uncomfortable, is all. I’m sorry.” He said, feeling a bit embarrassed while doing so, maybe. Sapnap sighed and sat up, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“I’m sorry too, I probably should’ve just left it alone or something.”

“No, I was being sarcastic and.. yeah, I’m—“ George was cut off by Sapnap’s hand on his,

“You don’t have to say sorry again, George, it was just me being over sensitive. Besides, it was kind of a childish argument, I guess.” He smiled up at him and George took it as forgiveness, leaning in to give Sapnap a quick kiss on the lips, which lingered a few more seconds than originally intended. With their hands intertwined, they pulled back and smiled at each other again, fondness present in both their eyes again.

“I think that was the fastest we resolved an argument.” Sapnap stated, which might actually be true.

“Well, it was over a stupid reason so I suppose so. I’d be ashamed of myself if something like that made us mad for the rest of the day.”

“Yeah..”

They both fell into a comfortable silence, Sapnap softly stroking Patches’ back. Then Dream stirred and woke up shortly.

“What’re you guys doing?” He said between a yawn and another, sleep lacing his voice nicely.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your morning voice, Dream. It’s just so... cute. Well, it’s not morning, but you know what I mean,” Sapnap stated, making Dream chuckle a bit, while George rubbed small circles into both his boyfriends’ hands with his thumbs. 

“‘m hungry. Do we have anything to eat?” Dream questioned, looking to George since he was basically the one who took care of the house. It was of his own volition, of course, so Dream and Sapnap did help when they could.

“Well, um, I don’t know, actually. I’d say we order food but I know this weather isn’t normal here so it might...” George answered, unsure.

“Maybe if we cover up well we can go get something to eat? I can just go if you two don’t wanna leave the house, it’s pretty cold; colder than yesterday, actually,” Dream suggested, willing to go out into the cold to get them food.

“Why don’t we all go? It’ll be easier to hold the food and stuff too so, why not?” Sapnap piped in, already getting up so they could get a little better dressed.

“Alright, but both of you better cover up well, because I don’t want either of you to get sick.” George looked at both of them as he said this, and received a joking _yes mom_ from both of them. He rolled his eyes, oh how he loved these two.

Once they were all appropriately dressed, with Dream wearing an uncountable amount of jackets and sweater, George dressing how he would in London, and Sapnap wearing only a sweater and jacket because he’ll “ _be fine, it’s only from here to the car and back_ ,” they set off to the car, deciding on Chick-Fil-A.   
  


When they pulled the car up (Dream was driving) to the drive-through, they saw there was an unholy amount of cars in line, and it looked like it’d take forever. Deciding it was worth it, they got in line.

  
  
They’d ended up spending what felt like almost an hour waiting, which it probably was, until they got to order. Then, they had to wait another few minutes to get their food, but nonetheless, it was worth it. They drove back home and brought the food in, and ended up having slightly cold food, because the air chilled it quickly and they obviously couldn’t use the microwave.

After they’d finished eating, they’d settled for board games, in which Dream kept winning in Clue, much to the chagrin of both George and Sapnap.

Their day went uneventful for the rest of the evening, and enjoyed the presence of one another.   
  


When the time to get to bed rolled around, they weren’t really tired because they’d slept during the day, and just picked a few movies to watch on George’s phone until they fell asleep. Around movie two, Sapnap had fallen asleep, which was a little unlike him, but they took it as him just being tired. Dream and George talked over the remainder of the movie, and went to sleep once it was done. George actually wasn’t in the middle this time, but was loosely wrapped around Sapnap, which he saw was something he wouldn’t mind doing every once and a while. Dream was able to sort of hold both of them, since his arms were a bit long, and they were tightly pressed up together.

George let himself fade to sleep with his head full of thoughts of his boyfriends, and peacefully snoozed the night away.

When morning came again, he noticed they had power again, because the room was warm. He was ecstatic, because now he could make the omelettes he wanted to make before. While he did miss that he could hold his boyfriends to warm up, he was glad that it was no longer cold in the hallways and kitchen.

He got everything he needed, and fed Patches before starting. He pondered whether he should make the type of omelette you fill, or mix the ingredients with and then cook.

He decided on the latter, since he wasn’t sure if all the topping he wanted would fit in it, and started cooking, humming softly as he did so.

After a while, he felt the familiar hug from behind, and chuckled.

“Is this your thing now?” He questioned, absent-mindedly pressing up to the warmth behind him. He sprinkled some salt on the egg.

“Yup, it’s my thing now. Also, wow, that smells really good. I’m pretty sure you could be, like, a cooking major with all the stuff you make for us. So good,” Dream tiredly praised, getting a good whiff of the food, “You’re like the wife of our house.” He got slightly nudged by George’s elbow.

“You’re so embarrassing. Anyways, can you set the table?” He received a peck on his cheek, and was released from Dream’s arms. He finished the first omelette, and started the next one up immediately. He could smell the coffee from over where Dream was, and cringed at the smell. He didn’t particularly enjoy coffee.

  
  


After a little while of cooking, he finished all three of the personalized omelettes, and noted that Sapnap was nowhere to be seen.

“Dream, is Sapnap not up yet?” George looked to his boyfriend, who shook his head.   
  
“Weird.. I’m gonna check on him,” he continued, Dream letting him know he’ll clean up in the kitchen for him.

The first place George searched was their bedroom, which turned out to be the correct guess. He saw that Sapnap looked uncomfortable, and was covered with the blankets.

He went over and lightly shook him, trying to get him up.

“Sapnap?” He softly called, peeling the blankets off of him gently. He saw a small bead of sweat roll down Sapnap’s neck, and deducted that something was wrong. He shook him again, trying to get him to at least respond. This time, he did, and Sapnap’s eyes fluttered open, squinting as the light.

“What..?” He rasped out, his voice strained and tired. George helped him sit up when he appeared to struggle, and asked if anything was wrong.

“It’s.. really hot, but it also feels cold, and I don’t really feel well overall,” he replied, and George sighed.

“I guess you got sick, c’mon,” he paused to press the back of his hand to Sapnap’s forehead, and, once he felt the heat, his suspicions were confirmed. “Let’s get you a wet towel, and some water.” He let Sapnap lay back down, and started on his way to get what he needed, except, his hand was tugged by Sapnap’s, signaling he didn’t want him to go.

George kneeled by the bedside, and could now hear the light, wheezy breathing coming from Sapnap as he leaned in.

“Do you want me to bring Dream so he can stay with you while I get the stuff?” He asked, and Sapnap nodded and shook his head at the same time.

“I want.. both,” Sapnap coughed, and George thought of what to say.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I just need you to stay here for a little while I get what I need, I’ll be right back.” He assured, and after a bit of persuasion, Sapnap let him go.

George told Dream of the situation, and he went to Sapnap to comfort him. Now, George could get a bowl of fresh water, a towel, and a glass of water so Sapnap could stay hydrated. He was going to bring some medicine, but he wasn’t sure if he could give medicine while Sapnap was on an empty stomach, so he saved it for later.

He brought everything to Sapnap, and handed Dream the glass so he could help him drink. George soaked the towel and ringed some of the water out in order to keep it from dripping excessively, folding it a bit so fit Sapnap’s forehead, and placed it.

“That’s cold, George..”

“It’s so your temperature can go down, so please keep it there.

“Okay.”

  
  


They spent most of the morning by Sapnap’s side, bringing him anything he might need and giving it to him, while periodically soaking the towel in fresh water and putting it back. Patches kept him company as well, and he appreciated it. They had tried to give Sapnap his omelette, but he’d refused, his stomach not well enough to keep it down.

Around lunch time, George said he would made some soup, but was stopped by Dream.

“I can make it, I know how to thanks to uh, my mom. You should stay here to change his towel when he needs to.”

George nodded, and let Dream take charge of lunch. He trusted that Dream’s mom taught him well.

For now, his concern was Sapnap’s health, which was already getting better by the minute. He renewed the towel’s water again and set it, having Sapnap take a few sips of water before putting it back on.

“I’m sorry for making you stay here all day,” Sapnap whispered weakly, keeping his voice low because it hurt. George shook his head, 

“You don’t have to be sorry about this, I’ll always take care of you when you do or don’t need it.” 

George ran his hand through and played with Sapnap’s hair, and earned low hums of approval from the recipient.

“I love you, Gogy,” Sapnap had said, using the silly nickname George had.

“I love you too, Sapnap.”

A little while further on, Dream’s soup was ready, and he brought bowls of it for all three of them. George found that it looked quite delicious, and was looking forward to eating something Dream had made. They took turns helping Sapnap eat, eventually giving in and letting him do it himself after he continuously said that he was well enough to do this. George liked the soup, and let Dream know in between spoonfuls. Once they had all finished, George decided he’d let Dream have some time with Sapnap, so he soaked the towel, ringed it, put it on Sapnap’s head, and went to clean the dishes.  
  


He cleaned up rather quickly, and grabbed a pill bottle with antibiotics that would help Sapnap. He got two of them and brought it to Sapnap, who swallowed them down with only a little struggle. George got him some more water, and changed the water from the bowl to fresh again. The three spent their evening together peacefully and, per Sapnap’s request, put the movie from last night back on at the part he’d fallen asleep on.

George found that he actually enjoyed taking care of Sapnap, and wouldn’t mind if he could take care of Dream too, honestly. He loved being able to be someone they needed, or someone that they could always confide in to help. 

When the movie was finished, They decided that it was about time to head to bed. George mentioned that Sapnap had to get some fresh clothes, and a fresh shower would be good for him, so they helped him up and got to freshen up with cool water, the heater on in the bathroom so they could step out into warmth. Sapnap actually had an easier time doing stuff by himself than they thought he would, and were glad that he was already recovering.

They cuddled together in bed again, not minding if they got sick from Sapnap or not, and drifted into a peaceful slumber, resting in each other’s warmth.

When morning came, Sapnap was better, and they were all relieved by it.

They streamed some, edited, and spent the day doing little things together, and George wouldn’t trade it for the world. Anyways, these two were his world, so he didn’t need anything else.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !! i hope you liked this little random fic i made, and i’m so sorry it wasn’t put together that well. it was more of a spontaneous writing spree that it was me actually planning it out so, i hope it turned it okay ^^ comments are appreciated so please let me know if there’s anything about this i could improve !!!! have a nice day !


End file.
